


If I Tremble

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonkai, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kai is a romantic nerd, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, a super vague brief mention of implied sexy times, but prepare yourselves, i'm not sure how it happened, kai parker - Freeform, relationship!bonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based off of the song 'If I Tremble' by Front Porch Step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Post "You Wanna Go..." for those who have read the other Bonkai one shots.

Bonnie had her forehead pressed to the small window of the airplane. The Bennett witch hated flying, but she had business with the Gemini Coven and its leader. She sighed and looked down at her hands. She twirled the silver engagement ring on her finger. The coven leader had proposed to her two months ago in her tiny kitchen. She smiled remembering how he had later explained that he originally had a whole speech planned for his proposal but he seemed to completely forget what he was supposed to say.

At that time, they had been sitting on the couch sipping their coffee. Kai had been adamant that he had been planning the proposal for a while and Bonnie had insisted that she had suspected as much. Kai had shaken his head and said, "No. I mean, I had been practicing with like note cards. In the mirror. And with Jo."

Bonnie gave him a dubious look, "Jo helped you practice your proposal?"

Kai had given a curt nod, looked away from her, and taken a sip of his coffee. When he didn't give any other details, Bonnie spoke again, "How exactly did you manage to get her to agree to that?"

Kai turned and frowned at the Bennett witch and said, "She's my twin."

"Who you assaulted and terrorized," Bonnie pointed out.

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "We've moved passed that, Bon. Kind of."

He frowned again then shook his head, "Anyway, she didn't need much-ish persuasion."

"Much-ish? What is much-ish?" Bonnie asked.

Kai lifted and dropped a shoulder in a half-shrug, "Nothing for you to worry about."

Bonnie continued to eye him. Kai sighed, "I made a deal with her. No worries."

"But," he continued, "the point was that my speech had, indeed, been well-rehearsed but I somehow managed to botch it, anyway."

Bonnie had tilted her head watching Kai look absently out the window, brow slightly furrowed. She placed her mug on the coffee table and said, "I wouldn't say you botched it."

Kai looked at her with a slight smile, "Oh?"

Bonnie twirled the ring on her finger and smiled, "I mean you can't argue with results, right?"

Kai had let out a surprised laugh and placed his mug on the coffee table next to hers. He had crawled over her, pressing her back into the couch cushions, and kissed her until she was light-headed. Kai had then kissed along her jaw and rubbed his scruff against the sensitive skin of her throat making her go into a fit of giggles. Bonnie managed to grasp his head and pull it back, preventing him from tickling her further. He was smiling ear to ear and Bonnie felt her stomach do a little flip at the sight. She was still smiling when she gently traced his cheekbones and the slope of his nose with a finger. She then cupped his face in her hands. His smile had dropped into a lopsided grin. Closing his eyes, Kai turned his face into her left palm and kissed it. Bonnie felt emotion well within her, threatening to spill out. She felt as though a lump had formed in her throat and her eyes prickled with tears. _When had I ever felt like this? This treasured?_ She thought. _Not with Jeremy_. _Never with Jeremy_. She bit her bottom lip and said in a thick voice, "I love you."

He had turned his face from her palm to look at her. Kai had opened his mouth to speak and Bonnie interrupted him, "I know I haven't said it. I just wanted you to know that."

She brushed her thumbs across his cheekbones, taking in the light spackle of freckles across his nose.

Kai had searched her face and replied, "I know and I love you too, Bonster."

Bonnie had continued trying to swallow back the lump in her throat and the tears that seemed to about to spill at any moment.

Kai kissed her nose then her lips in between him speaking, "I mean I can't blame you. I'm quite the specimen. Really, I'm a catch. The complete package. I don't just bring things to the table. I bring the table. I'm-"

Bonnie had laughed, slapped his shoulder, and then pulled him down into another kiss cutting him off.

Bonnie was jolted out of the memory when the airplane's intercom dinged and the pilot announced that they were 15 minutes from landing in Portland International Airport. She tucked the book she had been holding in her lap into the backpack she had stowed under the seat in front of her. She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, glad that the flying deathtrap would soon be on the ground once again.

* * *

Once they had landed, Bonnie grabbed the backpack from in front of her and pulled out her phone. She turned off the airplane mode and checked for any messages or calls she had missed. Her flight was essentially on time, if not a little early, so she wasn't expecting any calls or messages from Portland. Mystic Falls, however… Her phone vibrated and she looked back at the screen to see one missed call from Caroline. Bonnie tapped her text app…and five texts from Caroline and one from Elena. She rolled her eyes and read through the Caroline's texts. She replied assuring the blonde vampire that she had just landed and she hadn't died in a plane crash. She then read Elena's text that simply read, "Let me know when you land safely! Have fun!" Bonnie smiled at the message and tapped a message back letting her former vampire best friend that she had landed. She sent another quick message telling Elena to try to keep Caroline from contacting her every few hours.

Bonnie knew Caroline was concerned and appreciated it. It took some time, but Caroline now trusted Kai not to hurt Bonnie and to even protect her from his "Crazy cult coven," Caroline had said. However, it was Care and she still worried despite this not being the first trip to Oregon Bonnie has made to see Kai. Caroline had eventually unclenched about her relationship with Kai but it had been slow going. Her texting every few hours is nothing compared to the beginning of her friend's awareness of her relationship.

* * *

The first time Bonnie hadn't had to come up with some lie to explain why she would be gone for a couple days because she would be going to Portland, Caroline had immediately vetoed the idea. Bonnie, and Elena, had listened to her friend's diatribe. When Caroline had paused for a second to collect her thoughts, Bonnie had said, "Care, this isn't the first time I've gone to visit Kai. Nor will it be the last. I'll be okay."

Caroline's eyes had widened and she said loudly, "Not the first time?!"

Elena had nodded and placed a hand on her arm saying, "It makes sense."

Caroline gaped at Elena.

The brunette continued, "Those times that Bonnie said she was visiting her cousin or her mom. Remember? We didn't think it quite added up."

Caroline whipped her head towards Bonnie and narrowed her eyes, "Were you visiting lover boy when you were assuring us that you were reconnecting with your family?"

Bonnie had shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, yes and no but-"

Elena cut her off, "The point is, this isn't your first solo trip and the past ones have gone smoothly right?"

Bonnie looked at Elena whose eyebrows were raised. Elena trying to save Bonnie from Caroline's mama bear habit again. Bonnie had nodded and stated that all other trips had gone without a hitch. She had decided to leave the unexpected visit of a coven woman named Claire, who had been the same age as Kai when he was sent to the prison world. According to Kai, and Jo when Bonnie enquired, the woman and her family had been trying to climb the ranks for years. The fact that Bonnie and Kai's relationship wasn't public knowledge resulted in women in the coven setting their sights on the single new coven leader or families attempting to gain favor by trying to introduce and marry one of their daughters to him.

After Kai had managed to send Claire away without her entering the small house, Bonnie had been fuming. They had had one of their (surprisingly) few arguments. Bonnie wanted to know why women felt it was okay to show up with bottles of wine in tiny dresses and promising him "an unforgettable night." Kai had argued that he hadn't invited any of it and that it came with being a "single" coven leader. He had lashed out that night and said that Claire's showing up was as much Bonnie's fault as Claire's. Bonnie's mouth that had been open with a retort snapped shut. She had focused on setting her glass of wine down gently on the nearby table as to not shatter it and turned on her heel. She went back into Kai's bedroom and shut the door. Kai hadn't come to bed that night, opting to sleep on his couch.

The next morning while waiting for coffee to brew, Bonnie had apologized to Kai for exploding at him. Kai had apologized as well for not being more understanding. Both had cited frustration for the breakdown in communication. Several minutes later, Kai lifted a shirtless Bonnie to sit onto the granite surface of his kitchen island, argument and coffee forgotten.

When Caroline opened her mouth, no doubt to ask more questions, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and sighed exasperated, "Care, I appreciate the concern, but I can handle this. Promise."

Caroline hadn't looked convinced but had relented. However, she had demanded regular updates on Bonnie's safety for that trip and a few others.

* * *

Bonnie tucked her phone into a pocket of her backpack as the plane rolled to a stop at the terminal gate. Once she had exited the plane a little after 2:45 in the afternoon and went to wait at baggage claim, Bonnie texted Kai that she was waiting for her luggage and looked forward to seeing him for dinner. Kai had said that due to coven business, he would be unable to be free until around 6:00 that evening. Bonnie didn't mind. She knew he was busy, not to mention she had the final book of a series she adored and she had barely gotten into it. Bonnie looked forward to seeing how Dean Koontz wrapped up Odd Thomas's story and if all else failed she could find something to watch on Netflix at his place.

As soon as Bonnie had her rolling suitcase, she headed towards the transportation area and looked around. She spied an arm waving passed the immediate cabs and waved back. Bonnie quickly walked towards the young blonde haired man holding the "Ms. Vagabon" sign. When she approached him, he lowered the sign and grinned at her. She smiled at him and gently shoved him.

"Can you not come up with some normal pseudonym for me?" Bonnie asked.

The young chauffeur said, "What's the fun in that?"

He took her suitcase from her and put it into the trunk. Bonnie opened the backdoor and slid into the sleek car. When the young man sat in the driver's seat, Bonnie spoke, "Seriously, Scott. Vagabon?"

"Hey! I liked that one and I'm running low on ideas," Scott said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

-

Bonnie noticed instead of cutting through back roads to the isolated small house, Scott was driving them closer to the city. Bonnie frowned and leaned forward speaking through the open partition, "Where are we going?"

"I'm guessing Malachai. I mean Kai. Didn't let you know?" Scott said.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

Scott sighed, "He insisted that I pick up and transport a visiting ambassador of another coven back to their hotel since they were expected to be done a little after you were supposed to land."

Bonnie pursed her lips and leaned back in her seat. She saw Scott glance at the rear view mirror at her as he pulled in front of a large corporate office owned by the Gemini coven.

"I apologize, Ms. Bennett. I thought he had told you. I know this isn't ideal but he thought it would be most-"

"-efficient," Bonnie said frowning and looking out the window. She didn't mean to be so sour about the situation. The ride together couldn't last more than 10 or 15 minutes, right? She didn't even realize how displeased she must've looked until the young driver resorted to calling her Ms. Bennett, which she noticed slipped when he was nervous or uncertain.

Scott had nodded. Bonnie sighed, gave a small smile towards the rear view mirror, and said, "It's okay, Scott. Not your fault."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get the ambassador," Scott said.

Bonnie just nodded. Once Scott got out of the car, she resumed looking out the window.

* * *

Kai pressed his fingers to his eyes as a council member continued to drone on briefing him on a local werewolf incident. He checked his phone again and noticed a text from Scott reading, "Outside."

Kai leaned his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. He narrowed his eyes at the woman who sat on the other side reading notes from her lap.

"As such, I determined that-"

Kai cut her off, "So in sum?"

The woman looked up and faltered, "Excuse me?"

The coven leader gave her a tight smile, "I want you to try to explain the rest to me in one sentence."

"I can't. I-" the council member said apprehensively.

Kai stood, interrupting her again, "In that case, type up a report and have it to me in a week."

The woman hesitated then stood up from her chair and gaped at him.

He rounded the desk, walking passed her, and opened the door.

"Bye, council woman," he said holding the door open.

The woman stiffly walked out of the office. Kai retrieved his phone from his desk and shoved it in his pocket. He locked the door and exited the office, heading towards the elevators.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Scott left to get the ambassador and Bonnie was considering pulling her book out when the door opposite of her opened. She plastered a polite smile on her face, determined to make the car ride as pleasant as possible with the stranger. Bonnie felt the car shift as the person sat next to her. She turned ready to introduce herself and her smile wavered then brightened. Kai gave her his lopsided smirk and said. "Hey, Bonfire."

* * *

Once they got back to Kai's small residence, they spent the day cuddling and watching movies. Around seven they untangled themselves from each other and the throw blanket on the couch and ate dinner. After cleaning up, Kai suggested they drive further out into the property and star gaze. Bonnie had looked at him disbelievingly and said, "You want to look at the stars?"

"Yeah, I mean the moon is bright and full. You can see the stars clearly tonight…" Kai replied.

Bonnie said, "The last time I suggested we go out and star gaze, you said we could see the stars from inside the house."

Kai shrugged, "Maybe I've had a change of heart. Seen the error of my ways. Decided to right a wrong. Chosen to-"

Bonnie lifted her hand interrupting him, "Okay. Let's go star gaze."

The coven leader beamed at her and exclaimed, "Awesome!"

They had bragged a blanket and were driving on a small dirt road to a clearing Kai had mentioned, when he turned to see Bonnie side-eyeing him.

"What?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him and simply stated, "Star gazing."

"Yep," Kai said turning back to face the road.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and continued to scrutinize him, "Lying in a field gazing at the stars?"

Kai chirped, "That's the plan."

Bonnie eyed him once more then turned to look out the window.

* * *

Kai generally wasn't one to break a sweat under pressure. He thrived in such situations. However when it came to Bonnie, he was always a little uncertain. He knew she suspected something and he began to wonder if what he had planned was a good idea. There was such a thing as being too romantic, too cheesy. Kai felt like he was teetering on the edge about to fall into that abyss of embarrassment.

Once they had arrived at the clearing, they put the blanket down and laid down. After about 15 minutes of chatting and pointing out constellations, Kai decided that Bonnie's guard was probably down enough now to spring his surprise. He spoke and sat up, "I gotta grab something from the car."

Bonnie was smiling up at the night sky and said, "Oh? Alright," without looking his way.

Kai quickly got up and walked to the back of his car. He popped the trunk and opened the guitar case. He hesitated then pulled out the guitar and shut the trunk.

* * *

Bonnie heard the shuffling of feet and turned her head to see Kai kneel onto the blanket holding a guitar. Bonnie lifted herself onto her elbows. She watched Kai shift the strap to a more comfortable position and she sat up fully.

"Kai-" she said.

Kai pressed a finger to his lips and shushed her, "You'll break my concentration."

Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing and nodded.

Kai been strumming the guitar and singing. Bonnie felt that telltale lump form in her throat and tears prickle her eyes.

"And if I tremble at the sight of you, it's not because I'm cold," Kai continued to sing, "It's because I'm staring at the girl I want to love me when I'm old."

"I swear with all my heart, every word I write for you is true."

He looked up from the guitar into Bonnie's eyes singing the last line, "And I won't hesitate to give my all for you."

They were both quiet for a moment then Kai shifted uncomfortably and spoke, "So was that too cheesy? I kinda felt like it-"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Of course it was too cheesy. You are the master of cheesiness," she said pulling back to look at him.

He smiled at her, "But I'm your master of cheesiness, right?"

Bonnie kissed his cheek and said, "Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
